<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deceit’s Birthday 2020 by screamingatstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561867">Deceit’s Birthday 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars'>screamingatstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Birthday Works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deceit Sanders’ Birthday, Good Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Good Deceit Sanders, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M, Meta, more looking at the fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit’s boyfriend wakes him up to show him something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Birthday Works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deceit’s Birthday 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That feel when you already write meta fics for character’s birthdays and then AO3 has the IFD prompt be exactly that during Deceit’s birthday month and you get very shooketh <br/>Sorry this is a day late for Deceit’s birthday, life’s been busy.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“DEE, WAKE UP! DEE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit was roused from his sleep by the high-pitched, borderline demonic screeching of his boyfriend. He groaned, pushing himself onto his elbows to survey the dark room. Remus was perched on the end of his mattress, still in his pajamas. The pattern of cartoon eyeballs and tentacles looked faded in the low light, blurry from his tiredness, and Deceit yawned. He tried to blink the sleep from his eyes, silently cursing how good Remy was at his job. After failing to wake himself up further, he sighed, resigning himself to his semi-aware state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Re?” He mumbled, reaching over to his nightstand for his gloves. They were almost knocked out of his hands by Remus, who practically flew into his lap. The unexpected extra weight had him collapsing back to horizontal, and he stared resignedly at the ceiling. “I love you, but it is much too early for this. Whatever this is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, look at this, Dee!” Remus crowed as if he hadn’t heard, waving his phone above his head. “Just look at it! Look what they made for you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all he could manage to keep his eyes open. Confusion wasn’t even registering in his brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus, explain, please,” he said blearily. “And maybe get off me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you have to look at this, it’s so cute it’s disgusting! And you know how much I love disgusting!” Remus protested, nevertheless moving off of his legs and opting instead to lie down next to him in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. And I know exactly what it is you’re talking about.” Deceit was seriously starting to question whether or not he was sane to have fallen for the one Side in the Mindscape who would wake him up at- he glanced at the clock- </span>
  <em>
    <span>5:23 in the morning </span>
  </em>
  <span>to ramble on about something and then not even show it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>this!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Remus shoved his phone at him, making him hiss instinctively at the sudden bright light in his face. He pushed it further away, squinting as he tried to make out what exactly was on the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes were still trying to adjust, but he could tell that it was a drawing of two people. Short hair on both, dark clothes. They were standing close together- no, they were embracing, he corrected himself as more details began to register. The taller of the two, who was wearing some kind of hat, had an arm around the other’s waist, holding them close. The tenderness of the gesture stirred something in his chest, something soft, like how he felt whenever he and Remus touched. The shorter one was beaming, tucked against their- his?- partner’s side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Remus said expectantly. “What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an absolutely hideous image,” he said, knowing his boyfriend would recognize the lie. “Very well drawn. But I don’t understand why you just had to wake me up this early to show it to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus stared at him blankly, confusion turning to disbelief as Deceit continued to hold his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really don’t see it?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The intrusive Side pushed the screen at his face again, insistent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Dee, look at them! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>us!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It… it is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He peered at the image again, closer than he had before. His heart skipped a beat as he saw that, yes, the two depicted lovers were in fact himself and Remus. The tall one with the bowler hat and the yellow gloves was him, accurate down to the placement of the slash through his facial scales and the clasps on his shirt. And Remus was the one being cradled against him, giant smile ever so slightly mischievous, complete with silver hair streak and ruffled sleeves. It was so obviously them, how had he missed it before? Who else could it possibly be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found that words weren’t coming. When they did, they were slow, awestruck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who… how did you find… this? Who made this?” He looked up at Remus, heart pounding in a mix of wonder and shock. He was met with a loud giggle of delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thomas’ fans, duh! They love us! We’re the hot villainous characters, they all want a piece of us,” Remus said. He winked, and Deceit cursed the human side of his face for blushing. “But since they can’t have us,” his boyfriend continued, “they really like imagining us being a thing instead. And that’s one of the new ones that just went up today, for your birthday! There’s a bunch more where that came from, I think we’re popular!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what you’re saying,” Deceit said slowly, “is that Thomas’ followers ship us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nodded vigorously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And they draw art about us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another big nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you said there’s more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tons! Both my kind and Roman’s! And they’ve thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He retrieved his gloves from where they had fallen, forgotten, on the bed. He pulled them over his scaled hands with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, I suppose we know what we’re doing today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>